Green Eyes
by CLockett1016
Summary: Sokka, Suki, and Katara leave Aang and Toph alone for two weeks, what could possibly happen in two weeks? Taang, hints of Sukka and Zutara.
1. Falling

**Disclaimer:** Own Avatar, I Do Not, Young Padawan.

**Green Eyes**

Chapter One!

**_Falling._**

* * *

"Toph? Where Are You? Come on!" the monk shouts, looking for his earthbending teacher. "C'mon Toph, Come Say good bye!" Sokka, Suki, and Katara yells to the blind earth bender. "Found Her!" The bald headed kid yells, dragging the reluctant earthbender. "What?" The earthbender asks, seeming somewhat angry at being almost literally dragged. "Just tell us good bye!" The three yells. "Where are you going?" Toph asks, looking up in their general direction. "You don't remember? We're going to the rehearsal dinner for Sokka and Suki's wedding!" Katara says, looking down to the earthbender, "And no, you are _not_ invited!" "Whatever. Later!" Toph says, trudging back to her tent, Aang still holding onto her wrist. "Goo- WOAH!!" Aang yells mid sentence, as he is dragging behind the blind earth bender. "Good bye, you two!" The three yells, as Appa flew off the ground.

"Why are you still on my wrist?" The earth bender asks, looking down on the monk. "Oh, heh heh, Sorry." The monk says, releasing her wrist. "Thank you." She says, walking over to her makeshift rock tent. "So, Umm, What are you going to do?" Aang asked, trying to make conversation. "Sleep." Is Toph's simple answer, leaving the monk there in the dust, watching her go to her rock tent and make a door shut it up at the front. "Oh..." Aang says, sounding disappointed.

Aang moves over to the ever-moving stream and plops down, his feet wading in the water. "Man, what can I do now?" The airbender wonders, looking into the water. "C'mon Twinkle Toes!" Yells Toph, as she raises the earth from under Aang, which makes him rise up into the air. "I thought you said you were going to sleep." Aang yells down to the blind earthbender. "I Lied!" She yells back up to him. Aang pushes the earth back down to its old position. "Must we do this right now?" Aang asks, walking over to Toph. "Yes." She replies to him. Aang makes his way over to Toph, but clumsily trips over his own feet and falls onto Toph, making her fall over on the ground, HARD! "A-A-Are You Okay?" Aang asks Toph as he gets up, holding his hand out to Toph. "I don't need your help, Twinkle Toes!" She yells at him, getting up. "Umm, Toph, You're bleeding." Aang points out, wiping some blood off of Toph's arm. "Here, I think we have a first aid kit back in camp. C'mon." "O-Okay," Toph says, grasping onto Aang's hand.

"How much longer till we get there?" Toph asks out after about 10 minutes. "We have just a bit more ways to go." The monk tells her. "Just keep on going," He exclaims, "Or Would you like me to pick you up?" "That would be much obliged." Toph jokes, hoping the airbender didn't take her seriously, sadly, he did. Aang picks her up bridal style and runs to the camp. When they get there he sets her down "You know I was only joking about being picked up, right?" Toph asked. "Yeah," Aang says, wrapping her arm up in gauze and putting certain measures of pressure on each part for about an hour. "There. That should do it." Aang says, putting away the first aid kit that Katara had made. "All you need now is to sleep. Good Night, Toph." He says to her, moving to his sleeping bag. "Good night, Twinkle Toes." Toph says, making her usual earth tent, but this one was closer to camp then usual.

* * *

**A/N**_: Hope you liked it, if you wish me to continue, I would love to see reviews!_


	2. Dreams Aren't Always Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Own Avatar, I Do Not, Young Padawan.

**Green Eyes**

Chapter Two!

_**Dreams Aren't Always Dreams.**_

* * *

Sleep came easy to the avatar, it had been a long day, what with having to help Sokka, Suki, and Katara pack, being surprised by Toph, Falling on Toph, and then hurting Toph He figured they should both sleep. His dreams were quite good, he dreamed of his life one hundred and three years ago when he had his friends. He dreamed of playing with them all, then that all went black. His next dream wasn't like that at all, he dreamed, this time not of the past, but of the present. This dream seemed to be of him and Toph, both looking at each other. Then after roughly twelve seconds, there lips collided with one another's. Now, these, of course, were Aang's Dreams, Toph's Differed a little.

Toph's dreams started with the dream of her running away with Aang and the rest of the group. Then it skipped to his first lesson in earth bending and how Sugar Queen gave her advice about how to teach Aang. Then the dream skipped all the way to her fifteenth birthday, needless to say she remembered it well. There she was, laying down in her tent then Twinkles busted it up and picked her up and ran her to the woods and sat her down. "Jeez, Twinkles, What the Hell Do You think Your Doing?" She had said, "Just bringing you here so no one else could do this before me!" He had said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he had shouted happily. "What's so happy about it?" she remembers saying. Then the dream skipped to something that had never happened before, It was of Her and Twinkles looking at each other, then in roughly eleven seconds, by her count, they smashed their lips together.

Toph Wakes up, to her surprise, Aang's lips are crashed on top of hers. "What do you think You're Doing, Twinkles?" She yells as she throws him off of her. "Wha'?" Aang says, sounding as if he just woke up. "I repeat: What the hell do you think you're doing, twinkles?" She repeats. "I-I'm not too sure." The monk says, looking up to the blind earth bender. "One Second I'm dreaming something, The Next I wake up to your lips on mine!" She yells at him. "I-I'm Sorry!" He yells out, "I was asleep when it happened!" He says in his defense.

"So what you were sleep kissing and bending?" She asks. "I Guess." He says, looking slightly confused. "I was dreaming something quite weird and then I wake up to you yelling at me." "Twinkles, if I may ask, what _were_ you dreaming?" She asks, looking at his general direction. "I dreamed of me eating fruit pie." He lies. "I can tell you're lying, Twinkles." She smiles at him. "Well what were _you_ dreaming?" He asks the blind earth bender. "Umm, of umm, oh forget it, I dreamed of me and you kissing!" She shouts at him. "Y-you're kidding, right?" he asks her. "No." she responds. "Because that's what I dreamed." He says.

"Okay so we dream the same thing and it happens, so what; do you still think it was sleep bending and kissing?" She asks him. "Well, it's not unheard of." He tells her in a calm voice. "But still, sounds kind of weird, are you sure you just couldn't help your self?" she asks. "I'm pretty sure, but I think the main question should be: Why did we both dream of kissing each other?" He says, looking into her cloudy green eyes and she looks in his general direction. "I have an idea, maybe it was because you fell on me and you helped with my arm." She offers, hoping he'll go with that one. "Yeah, not gonna fly." He says, looking at her still. "Well, I'm not to sure why _I_ dreamed it, but I think _you_ like me." She says to him. She smiles, knowing she has him in a dead end, if he does and says 'no' She'll know he does. "Umm, No." He says, "Lie!" the blind earthbender shouts. "Monkey Feathers." the airbender says quietly.


	3. Never Live It Down

Disclaimer: Own Avatar, I Do Not, Young Padawan

**Disclaimer:** Own Avatar, I Do Not, Young Padawan.

**Green Eyes**

Chapter Three!

_**Never Live It Down.**_

"Oh my- You Like me!" the earth bender shouts at him, not mad, but laughing at him. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?" he says, looking at her. "Nope; boy, I can't wait till the other's get back!" She says, having a hint of pure bliss in her voice. "NO!" Aang shouts, almost literally tackling her to the ground. "We. Tell. No. One." He says between clenched teeth. "Relax, Twinkles, I wasn't really going to. But you do know that this means no more one on one time in earthbending, right? I really don't feel like you tackling me every 15 seconds." She says, looking like she wasn't kidding.

Aang left the tent after about 15 minutes of being called names. "Hey Lover Boy, Get your butt back in here I wasn't finished!" She yells from inside her tent. "You're officially done, Mud-Between-Toes!" he says, looking back to the tent shaking his head slowly. He moves into the woods to his supposed 'secret' spot, even though Toph had known about it for nine months now. He practices his earthbending for about thirty minutes, this earthbending, however, was different, this earthbending was perfect, it made no noise, yet it was more destructive then Toph's. He suddenly hears clapping from behind him. "And why don't I see _this_ Twinkle Toes when _we're_ training, hmm?" Toph asks from behind the airbender. "How did you find this pl-" He is cut off by Toph putting her finger on his lips. "Shush, I've known about this place for about nine months." She says, removing her finger from his lips. "Now then lover boy, let's see you keep up that perfection." Toph says, smiling at the airbender. Aang sighs and bows his head. "I am _never_ going to live this down." He says, going back to his earthbending.

"You know, Cupid's Arrow, if you would do this every time you train, you'd be perfect. " She says, "I mean at earthbending!" She tries to clarify her statement.. "I do. I do that every day, at least when everyone goes to sleep." He says, looking at her as they walk back to the camp. "Huh, Then why don't I see that when we train?" The blind earthbender asks, looking over to him. "Because." He states plainly.

Once they got back to camp, Toph went back into her tent, trying to come up with more names for Aang. "Toph," Aang shouts from the fire. "Are you hungry, or are you too busy making me embarrassed to worry about it?" "Yes, love monk, I am." She says, coming out of her tent. "Here." He says, handing her a handful of roasted and unroasted nuts. "I hope that's enough, I have some fruit if you want some." He looks over to her, wondering why she was starting to get quiet. "Toooph, what's wrong?" He asks, moving over beside her. "Nothing, Cupid's Arrow, absolutely nothing is wrong." She says, popping some of the nuts into her mouth.

"Okay, Fine." Aang says, giving up. "Well, I'm going to go to sleep, Good Night Toph!" Aang moves over to his sleeping bag and unrolls it, he slips inside and closes his eyes. "Okay, I'm going to hide my tent this time so we don't have an accident again! Good Night, Twinkles." She moves deep into the woods and makes her tent and closes it up.


	4. One More Accident Couldn't Hurt

**Disclaimer:** Own Avatar, I Do Not, Young Padawan.

**Green Eyes**

Chapter Four!

_**One More 'Accident' Couldn't Hurt, Could It?**_

* * *

Aang just sits there, not asleep, but not quite awake either. Suddenly, he hears rustling in the woods. "Th-That's Normal." He tries to tell himself. Suddenly a shadowy figure walks out of the woods, the figure looking about a head shorter then Aang, just like Toph. Then the figure stops in the moon light revealing it is Toph. "T-Toph?" Aang says, looking a bit confused. "Why are you here?" He asks, only to be seized in a bone crushing hug from Toph. "Cant….Breathe……Need….Air." He says between gasps. Toph lets him go and looks up at him. "T-Toph?" Aang says as he looks down to her, seeing a scared look on her face. "What's wrong?" Aang asks, leading her back to the main campsite. "pack, herd, whatever you want to call it of Platypus Bears came out." She says, seemingly shivering from being cold. "Oh, stay here then." He says, holding onto her, trying to get her to calm down. "Twinkles, I'm not sure that's a good idea, either, you know as well as I Platypus Bears go to campsites, I think we should head to town." She says, her voice sounding a bit hopeful. "Okay, We can go to town." Aang says, grasping Toph's hand. "Let's Go." _She called me twinkles, _Aang Thinks, _She must really be scared._

When Aang and Toph reach town, they move to an extravagant hotel. "Toph, you go get the rooms and I'll go get some other stuff we may need." Aang says, giving her some money to pay for it. "Okay." Is Toph's only reply as she moves into the hotel and paid for a room for the night.

Aang, however, was not getting what he needed immediately. "Never mind, forget this." Aang says, moving out back to the hotel. "Umm, I need the room number of a black haired, blind girl that just walked in here." Aang tells the women at the desk. "She is in Room 309, sir." She says, smiling to Aang. "Thank you." _Room 309? She didn't get two rooms? Hmmm, I wonder why she didn't._

Toph heard a knock on her door, she opened it a crack to see who it was. She opened the door completely for Aang to walk in. "Why did you only get one room?" Aang asks bluntly. "What's the point of getting two, there _are_ two beds here." She answers, "Oh and its for one night. "Okay." Aang says, satisfied with that answer. "Hey, where are the extra supplies?" She asks, looking at him curiously. "Oh those, I decided we wouldn't need them till the morning." He says, "That and I got impatient with the store clerk." He smiles down at her and moves to one of the beds and sits. "Wait, wouldn't an 'accident' occur easier if we're in the same room?" He asks, looking towards her. "I don't think so, but even if it did One More 'Accident' Wouldn't Hurt, Would It?" Toph asks, looking over to Aang. "I don't think so." Aang says, not exactly positive, though. "Ah well, I'm going sleep, Cupid's Arrow." Toph says, collapsing on the other bed. _She returned to the love nicknames, she's fine now._ Aang thinks. He himself collapses onto the bed and falls asleep.

* * *

**A/N**: _Like I've Said before, I would love reviews to it!_


	5. Why Does This Keep Happening?

**Disclaimer:** Own Avatar, I Do Not, Young Padawan.

**Green Eyes**

Chapter Five!

_**Why Does This Keep Happening?**_

* * *

When Toph woke up in the morning she found she was warmer then she was last night, not that she was complaining because it was really cold, but she found out moments later it was because she had been cuddling up to Aang. She wonders how he had gotten into her bed, and then she realizes, she had gotten into his bed. She slips out of his bed and goes back to hers.

_Why did I go into his bed, was it a reflex from being cold? _She asks herself, _a better question is: Why does this keep happening?_

Moments after she finished her questions, Aang woke up.

_Should I tell him?_

"Good morning, Toph." Aang says, breaking her train of thought.

"Oh, uh good morning, Twinkle Toes." She says, not realizing she used Twinkle Toes instead of the new nick names.

"Gone back to Twinkle Toes, huh? What's bothering you?" He asks, slipping out of his bed and moving over to Toph.

"N-nothing." _Other then that I slept in your bed!_

"I'm going to figure out what's wrong with you." Aang says, moving closer to her, "By the way, I know you were in my bed, if that's what's wrong."

She stared into his direction, "H-how did you know?" She asks.

"When you slipped out of my bed, I kind of figured you had slept there all night." He says, smiling at her blush that had just turned a bright pink.

"So do you want to go back to camp or stay in the hotel?" He asks her, knowing what she will most likely pick.

"We can stay." She says.

Aang looks surprised, thinking after what had happened she would pick to go to camp. "Okay, I'll go down and pay for another night." He says, walking down the stairs and leaving Toph to her thoughts,

_I wonder why this keeps happening; maybe I like him, no, that couldn't be it, I know that couldn't be it. What else could it be? Hmmm, so I guess I do like Aang, wait I just referred to him as Aang, oh crap, I do like him. _

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Toph says, moving close to the door.

"It's Aang. Open the door." He says, trying to get in.

"Hold on!" Toph says, unlocking the door for him.

"Thank you." Aang says, walking into the room.

"A-Aang, I've been thinking," Toph starts; she's suddenly interrupted by Aang.

He crashes his lips into hers, and then stops after a second.

"S-sorry, when you actually used my name, I thought it was a dream." He says, expecting her to be mad at him, but she wasn't.

"No need to be sorry, if you'd let me finish a sentence you'd know that I was trying to say I like you." She says, looking up at him a bright blush rising in her cheeks.

Aang just stands there, staring at her, his mouth open.

"Well," Aang says, "Where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure." She says, almost having to make her hand grasp Aang's.

"Well, for one, what does this make us?" He asks, moving closer to her.

She gulps, feeling him move closer, "I-I'm n-not sure." She says, looking up to him.

Suddenly, out of no where, Aang leans down and gently kisses Toph, stopping only for air, then after about one minute, Aang stopped, looking down to her.

"I think that was an answer within itself." Toph says, her face turning bright red.

"Come on Toph, let's go get some food." Aang says, grasping her hand and leading her out of the room, downstairs, and out of the hotel.

* * *

**A/N**: _Switching forms of doing stories, tell me if you like this style better_.


	6. Lunch Conversations

**Disclaimer:** Own Avatar, I Do Not, Young Padawan.

**Green Eyes**

Chapter Six!

_**Lunch Conversations.**_

* * *

"What did I just say!?" Aang yells to a very cocky store clerk.

"Well, I never get anything wrong, you said fish and fruit." The store clerk replies, looking down on Aang.

"I also said Nuts, Where the hell are my nuts, I'm tired as hell and I want my freaking nuts!" Aang just explodes at him, not really caring who sees.

"Here!" The store clerk throws a bag at him with everything in it. "NOW LEAVE!"

Aang left, throwing Toph the bag.

"Aang," Toph says, trying to hold back a laugh. "I thought you wanted your nuts."

Aang turns around and walks towards her,

"Politely shut it." Aang says, smiling as he does.

Aang leans down and gives Toph a kiss, one that lasted for quite a while, Aang finally stopped because Toph was going to turn purple if she didn't get air.

"S-sorry." Aang says, grabbing the bag from her and handing her the fish. " Do you want fruit or nuts?" Aang asks, offering her the bag to take what she wants.

Toph snatched a mango from the bag. "Thank you." She says, not really realizing she was being polite.

"Toph, you're being polite." Aang says, poking her in the arm. "And when did I become Aang, What happened to 'Twinkle Toes' or at least the new ones."

"Well don't get used to the politeness, Aang, and I have a new one I wanted to try on you, how about 'Monk Hunk'" She says, chomping into the fish and resting her head on Aang's shoulder.

"At least it's a nickname." Aang says, and then his expression changes from serious to exceedingly happy. "Hey, Toph, What do you think of going to a carnival?"

"Wow, change subject much, monk hunk?" She says, still eating her fish. "But I wouldn't mind, as long as you win me something from one of the game booths."

"Alright! This flyer says it's at eight o'clock tonight." He says, eating some of the nuts in the bag.

"Hey Toph, what do you want to do till then?" Aang asks, moving closer to her.

"Monk Hunk, Do not Kiss me when I'm eating!" Toph says, pushing Aang away.

"Sorry, Toph" Aang Says, bowing his head slightly, looking sad, then he let his head snap up. "Toph stay right here!" and with that, Aang was gone in a flash.

"O" She says before he leaves, "Kay…" She finishes right when he's gone.

_I wonder where Aang went to, maybe he went to go to the bathroom, but then again no one's heart is beating that fast when they go to the bathroom, so what could he be up to…_

* * *

**A/N:**_ Sorry it's shorter then the other one but I've been dishing them out ASAP so I'm doing the best I can, I'll be out with the next chapter As Soon As I Can. Remember: Review, The More Reviews I see The more I Want To Continue!_


	7. Surprise!

**Disclaimer:** Own Avatar, I Do Not, Young Padawan.

**Green Eyes**

Chapter Seven!

_**Surprise!**_

* * *

Aang came back, not telling Toph anything at all about what he had been up to. He had even managed to hide his lies from her easily.

"What did you do?" Toph asks, really wanting to know, she even goes into puppy koala-dog eyes, "Please tell me, Please!"

"I'm going to tell you until tonight, okay?" Aang says, hoping she'll stop with her puppy koala-dog eyes, "I'll give you a hint, it's to apologize for Lunch today." Aang hugs her and walks away to take a shower.

"I'm going to snoop!" She yells loud enough for him to hear.

"Okay!" He yells back, knowing she won't be able to find it, It was in a place only he could find it.

After ten minutes Aang stepped out of the bathroom, dressed to impress.

"Toph, where are you." No answer. "Toph?"

"RARR!!"

"AHHH!!" Aang screamed as Toph jumped out at him, wearing a traditional earth kingdom kimono.

"Ha ha ha, priceless." She says, stepping out from her position and grasps Aang's hand.

"Ready to go, Toph?" Aang asks, leading her to the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be, let's go." Toph follows Aang out the door and to the carnival.

When they got there, Aang brings her to the booth that had stuffed animals on it. Aang pays the booth person the money to play.

_Oh wonderful, a ring toss, I've never been good at these, But I have to win it for Toph!_

He tosses the ring and misses, he tosses another one and it was close this time, with his third and last ring he aims carefully and tosses it, this one landing perfectly on the post.

"We have a winner! Here you go, kid." The Booth Guy hands him a stuffed badger-mole.

"Toph, come over here." Aang says, bringing her to a bench.

"Do I finally get to know where you were?" Toph asks, hoping it was.

"Yep." Aang says happily, he reaches into pocket and brings out a silver necklace with a earth emblem on it, yet it was transformed to be different then hat, it had the air temple emblem on top of it. "Here." Aang says simply, handing her the necklace and the badger mole. "I hope You Like It!"

Toph gasps as she feels the etchings on the emblem, "D-Did you make this."

Aang nods, then quickly says "Yes." Forgetting she couldn't see.

"Thank you, Aang!" She says, jumping from her seat and hugging him tightly.

"Umm, Toph, I need to Breathe." Aang says.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Toph lets go and sits back down.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel now or what?" Aang asks, sitting down next to Toph.

"I'll go back, I want to give you a surprise too!" Toph says, running to the hotel.

"Okay." Aang yells to her then he goes back to the booth of animals and buys 21 rings to toss.

Once he finished he had gotten eighteen animals for Toph.

"Won't she be surprised at all these stuffed animals!" He smiles and runs over to the hotel.

Aang walks into the room to see the beds pushed together, Toph was in the bathroom however so Aang just put the animals on the bed, arranging them so the look over to the bathroom.

"Aang, is that you?" Toph asks from the bathroom.

"Yeah." Aang says from the bed he was laying on.

"Did you see the surprise?" She says, sounding like she was coming out of the bathroom.

"Yes, Toph, I did." Aang says, hearing Toph coming out.

When Toph comes out of the bathroom she moves over to the bed and feels a stuffed animal, then another one, then another one.

"Aang, how many did you win?" She asks him.

"Eighteen." He says, moving them so she could sit down.

"Oh, well I've had a long and surprising day so I'm going to bed." She says, closing her eyes.

"Toph, are you wearing something from my bag?" Aang asks her, looking at the fire nation outfit he had worn to the festival a year before.

"I was just looking for something to sleep in." She says defensively.

"Ah, looks good on you." _Then Again Everything Looks Good On You._

"Well Good Night, Monk Hunk." She says, laying her head on Aang's Chest.

"Great, I'm Your Pillow." Aang Says.

"Shhh, Pillows Don't Talk!" She says, moving her head again, trying to get comfortable.

"Good Night, Toph." Aang says, yawning then closing his eyes to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** _Woo 7__th__ chapter! Never knew I'd even get past chapter three!_


	8. To Camp!

**Disclaimer:** Own Avatar, I Do Not, Young Padawan.

**Green Eyes**

Chapter Eight!

_**To Camp!**_

* * *

Aang woke up the next morning, but Toph wasn't laying on him. He jumped out of the bed to find she had left a seemingly illegible note.

"It must've been an attempt to write." Aang says to himself.

Aang moves over to it and reads it aloud, though having trouble.

"Aang, I went to kamp, if u need mee u now no ware too git mee."

_She really does not know how to spell. Ah well, least I could read it._

Aang left the hotel with his bag and left the room as when they first came in, then he head for the camp, after quite a while he got there, and sitting there on a log in which the group made into a bench was Toph.

"Hey Twinkles." Toph says, looking over to him. "I'm surprised you could read my note."

"You can write fine, it's your spelling, but I digress." He says, sitting right beside her. "So why did you come back?"

"I needed to practice my earthbending, Twinkles." She says, letting her head rest on Aang's shoulder in a tired manner.

"Well, do you want to stay here for the rest of the weeks?" Aang asks her, letting his fingers move through Toph's hair.

"But the platypus-bears will come." She says, acting scared.

"Earth barrier." Aang answers simply.

"Hmmm, that could actually work, but I'm too tired right now." She says, letting out a yawn.

Hearing that Aang stands up from his place on the bench and gets to work on the earth barrier, also making a landing pad for when the other's get back. After he finishes he works on the places to sleep, for him and Toph he makes a HUGE cave, then for the people that were gone for the week and next he made individual caves for each of them. He set to work on the one that was actually going to be used; first he put the sleeping bags in it, combining them to make it one big bag. Then he made a hole and added water into it. After that he walked out of it and picked Toph up.

"Hey! Where the hell are we going Twinkle Toes?" Toph yells, kicking as she is being carried.

"Here!" Aang says, putting her on her feet. "What do you think?"

"Wow, great job, you even made a pool!" She says, hugging Aang tightly.

"Don't forget it can double as a hot spring!" Aang says proudly.

"Wow, mind if I try it out?" She asks, smiling up at him.

"Yeah go get your bag and change into what you wear to swim." Aang says, clamping his hands over his mouth as he did.

"You can put your hands off your mouth now, I'll go change." Toph says, leaving the cave.

Aang mutters to himself as he heats up the pool of water until he can feel it get to just the right point of temperature. A few moments after he finished, Toph walked in wearing a fire nation bikini. Aang's mouth almost dropped to the floor as he stared at her.

"I'm going to go change now, the water is heated up." He says, his voice squeaking a bit high at the end. Aang sprints out of the cave and to his bag to go change.

Toph smiles at the effect she had on Aang, _I must really look hot._ She thinks to herself, putting her foot in the water and touches the bottom so she could have some 'sight'.

After a bit Aang came in wearing what he usually does. Aang walks over to the water and sticks his foot in then he goes all the way into it, letting the water relax his muscles. Toph moves over to Aang and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Wow, you did a good job on this place!" She says, nuzzling her face into Aang's neck.

"Thank You, Toph." Aang says, kissing Toph's cheek.

After roughly thirty minutes the two of them stepped out of the pool.

"Well that was relaxing." Aang says, walking to get his bag. "Hey Toph bring your bag into the cave,"

"Why?" Toph asks him, curious on what he was going to do,

"Just bring it here." Aang says, getting his own bag.

After a little time passed, they both entered the cave with their bags. Aang makes a basket on one side of the cave and empties the contents of his bag, and then he made another basket and emptied the contents of Toph's bag. Then he made a wall on the two sides, making each side have privacy.

"Now we can change in the cave instead of leaving every time we need to change!" Aang says, moving to his own side to change.

Once they both finish changing they move outside and back into town.

"Want to get something to eat, Toph?" Aang asks, grasping her hand as the move to the center of town.

"As long as you don't yell at the shop keeper, then sure." She says, kissing his cheek softly

"I won't." Aang says, bringing her to a different shop then the last one to eat.

* * *

** A/N:**_ Review!_


	9. A Slight Delay

**Disclaimer:** Own Avatar, I Do Not, Young Padawan.

**A/N**: _Sorry for it being late, but I deserved a small break!_

oh and thanks for the reviews and thank you _**TaangDragons**_ for the idea.

**Green Eyes**

Chapter Nine!

_**A Slight Delay.**_

That night Aang and Toph were getting read to sleep, when Hawky, Sokka's Messenger Hawk, flies down towards Aang with a note. Aang took the note from Hawky and read it aloud for Toph.

"**Dear Aang and Toph,**

**Sadly there will be a small delay in our trip, we will not be able to return on Aang's birthday as planned, but we'll be back a week or two later. Katara got P.O. ed at Fire Crotch and attacked him during the wedding rehearsal, so now we have to fix the place up and get every one injured healed, then we have to do another rehearsal, so yeah, sorry Aang, I'll send Hawky 3 days before we leave.**

**, Sokka. **

Oh and he drew a little picture of a stick Katara hitting stick Zuko with water and Zuko with a frowny face and a tear coming down his face." Aang says, writing a new message for Sokka, while Toph just laughed at the picture that Aang had described.

Then she started to have a tiny panic attack, _Aang's birthday is next week? Oh crap I haven't even gotten him a thing, think, Toph, think well I still have a week, maybe we can go into town! _and her panic subsided.

Aang put his message in the tube on Hawky's back and sent him off back to Sokka. After sending Hawky off, Aang sat back down on the sleeping bags with Toph.

"I'm Booored." Aang complains to Toph, expecting her to fix it.

"I know how to fix that!" She says as suspected, and with that, Toph jumped on top of Aang and crashed her lips onto his while pinning him down, even if Aang didn't put up much of a fight.

* * *

-How the Delay Happened-

"Zuko, shush they're starting the rehearsal ceremony!" She says in a loud whisper to her not so happy boyfriend.

"Okay!" Zuko says in a angry whisper.

"You both are crazy and need to can it." Iroh says, looking towards the ceremony still wearing a grin.

"Do you Sokka take Suki to be your wife?" the priest at the front says, turning to Sokka.

"I-"Sokka was interrupted by Katara blowing up at Zuko.

"Stop Zuko!" Katara shouts, standing from her seat.

"Make Me!" and with that the fight had begun, Zuko just stood there, allowing Katara to take her anger out on him, letting the fire in his hand just disappear.

After about an hour of Katara pretty much injuring every one there at the rehearsal she was met with an angry stare from Sokka and Suki.

"Heh Heh, woops." Katara says, gulping as she did.

"Heal them now." is Sokka's only reply as he led his fiancé out of the building.

"Great job Katara." Zuko says, rubbing his head while hoping she wouldn't try to kill him.

"Yes, yes, ha ha, politely shut it and let me heal you." Katara says, going to work on the healing, starting with Zuko.

* * *

-Back to Aang and Toph-

After the long make out session Toph had just initiated, Aang looked happy and so did she.

"Well that swept the bordom away." Aang says, looking over to Toph.

"Told you it would, now if you don't mind, pillow, I want some sleep so, shhh" Toph says, getting under the sleeping bag and resting her head on Aang's chest.

"G'night Twinkles." She mumbles.

"Good Night, Toph" Aang says, yawning and smiling contently as he closed his eyes and mindlessly stroked his hand through Toph's hair, the last thing he heard before falling into dream land was a small mumble by Toph that sounded something like:

"L've ya, Aang.."

and then a small yawn coming from her as well.

The next day Aang woke up to a certain weight not on his chest.

* * *

**A/N:** _Yes yes I'm evil in every way for ending it like that, but you'll get over it because the next chapter will be magical in every which way, that's when the Taang really come s out. I'm off to write it!_


	10. Looking Around

**Disclaimer:** Own Avatar, I Do Not, Young Padawan.

**A/N**_: Woo the Big 1 - 0 WooHoo!_

**Green Eyes**

Chapter Ten!

_**Looking Around**_

* * *

Aang's heart dropped like an anvil down into his stomach. She had left him, how could she leave him there, alone? Aang stayed down, fighting tears from his eyes.

_Wait, maybe she just went into town, yeah maybe that's it. _He thought, trying to stay his usual optimistic self, even if some tears had managed to get out of his eyes and crash onto the cave's floor.

Aang stood up from his position on the floor and walked out of the cave, looking quite pissed that Toph left him behind not even bothering to leave a note anywhere for him. He walked through the well beaten path into town.

He searched almost all of the stores except one, which he knew she would never go, 'Stuff Galore' didn't sound like Toph but he went inside anyways, searching every nook of the store, and surprisingly found her. Aang stormed over to her, looking even more pissed then before.

"Why the hell did you leave me at camp!?" Aang yelled at a surprised, and some-what frightened looking Toph, "I repeat: Why the hell did you leave me at camp?" The second time calmer, but sounding just as scary as the first one.

"Because, Twinkles, I didn't know I had to alert you of my every movement." She said, still looking through what the store had, trying to keep the fact she was getting him a present a secret.

"Couldn't you've left a note or something?" He asked, his expression softening as well as his tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, Twinkles, it just didn't cross my mind at the time." She said, looking over at where his voice was coming from, she did look sincere with the apology, even if she was acting.

"Okay, Whatever, I'm going to get more supplies; I'll see you at camp." Aang said, striding towards the door and exiting the store.

Toph let out a sigh of relief, being glad that Aang had finally left her alone.

_Now I need to find the perfect gift for Aang._ She thought feeling every object in the store and stopping at one particular item she picked it up and walked over to the clerk of the store and decided to buy it for Aang. The clerk gladly bagged it with a seemingly painted on smile. "Thank You." Toph managed to mumble as she left the store and headed to back to the camp.

* * *

Aang, however, didn't get done with the supplies as easily. Aang had looked all over for a map to their current location because at the moment they didn't have a freaking clue where they were.

"Do you know where I could find a map?" He asked the clerk of the store he was currently in.

"I'm sorry but we don't sell maps here, try 'Swords and Junk'." The store clerk said with the same phony smile as the clerk Toph had bought Aang's present from.

"So 'Maps Galore' doesn't sell maps but 'Swords and Junk' does. Okay _that _makes since." He said sarcastically as he left the store to go to the suggested one instead.

When he entered he found exactly what he was looking for: A nation wide map with different maps inside it. He purchased the map and walked back to camp as well, happy he found what he needed.

* * *

"Hey, Toph!" Aang greeted as he entered they're camp site.

On hearing Aang's voice Toph quickly hid the present and replied, "Hello Twinkles."

"What are you hiding from me Toph?" Aang asked, trying to grab what Toph was hiding.

"You'll see later on." She stated plainly.

"Okay…" Aang said, going inside the cave and laying back down in the same position he was earlier that morning.

"Hey, Twinkles, you seem down today, what's wrong?" Toph asked, laying down next to Aang, resting her head on his chest.

"Nothing, Toph, don't worry about it." He said, moving his fingers through Toph's hair.

Both Aang and Toph closed there eyes, trying to fall back asleep, even if they were having trouble doing it. After about twenty minutes Toph went to sleep and her steady breathing helped Aang fall asleep as well.

* * *

**A/N:** _Review and Give Ideas!_


	11. Day Before

**Disclaimer:** Own Avatar, I Do Not, Young Padawan.

**A/N**_: Thanks for the reviews and since it's late you get TWO chapters! oh and this one is quite short, sorry bout that._

**Green Eyes**

Chapter Eleven!

_**Day Before**_

* * *

Most of the days before Aang's Birthday had been quite uneventful except for the day right before, that was one day Aang would not soon forget.

"Aang Wake Up!" Toph yelled into Aang's right ear.

"Who? What? Where? How? " Aang yelled as he woke up suddenly, "Toph, that was my ear." He stood up and yawned.

"Well get up!" She shouted as she dragged him out of the cave into the bright outside.

"How long did I sleep in?" Aang asked, looking up towards the sun.

"Just a few hours past noon." Toph replied simply, still dragging him.

"Toph, where are we going?" He asked, trying to catch up with Toph.

"Into Town." Toph said, continuing to drag him until they reached town.

"Okay well what are we doing in town?" Aang asked, trying to get her to tell him all the facts.

"You'll see." She said, starting to drag him again this time close to the edge of town.

"Ok-Woah!" He said, running with Toph.

"Here we are." Toph said, pointing to a statue that was amazing detail.

"Holy-"He said, looking up to the statue of him and Toph.

"How did you get such detail?" Aang asks, continuing to stare at it.

"Felt your face last night." Was all she said.

"That's kinda creepy but that's okay." Aang said, kissing Toph's cheek.

Toph smiled greatly that Aang liked the statue she made. For some reason, which she couldn't figure out, a feeling welled up inside her, A feeling that made her feel, well, happy.

"Come on Toph, let's go back to camp." Aang said, wrapping his arm around Toph while walking back to their camp.

* * *

**A.N.: **_Like I said: Short. Review this one and then go onto next chapter_


	12. Aang's Birthday: Part 1

Disclaimer: Own Avatar, I Do Not, Young Padawan

**Disclaimer:** Own Avatar, I Do Not, Young Padawan.

**A/N**_: Here's the second one for the double chapters oh and note that _**bold **_in this chapter means writing_

**Green Eyes**

Chapter Twelve!

_**Aang's Birthday: Part 1**_

* * *

Of course the next morning Toph was hyped up completely, though she was careful not to wake up Aang. Just this once she would let him sleep in as long as he wanted. She walked to where she hid his present and giggled quite girlishly, though she quickly stopped, realizing what she sounded like. She put the present away and walked back to the cave and smiled, she genuinely smiled. Toph reached into Aang's bag and retrieved some paper and an ink brush with ink.

_What to put in the card, what to put in the card…_

"I got it!" She shouted, then putting her hand over her mouth and glanced over to Aang "Thank goodness." She was happy that she didn't wake him up.

She walked out of the cave and made a table so that she could write out the card. She wrote down her message slowly, trying not to make any mistakes in spelling, though she knew she probably would make at least one mistake. She finished it up and put it with his present and yawned happily. She went back into the cave and slipped back inside the sleeping bag, resting her head on Aang's chest.

* * *

-Seven Hours Later-

Aang woke up with a small groan. Today was his birthday and no one was there except Toph, which he was fine with, but it wouldn't be much of a celebration, considering Toph probably forgot. Aang was about to sit up when he noticed Toph's head was resting on his chest so he just stayed down, waiting for her to wake up.

After just a few minutes Toph woke up and moved her head. She looked over to Aang to see if he was awake, sure enough his eyes were open and staring at the ceiling.

"Happy Birthday, Aang!" Toph said, hugging him tightly.

_So she did remember!_ This thought made Aang somewhat happy knowing that Toph had actually remembered his birthday.

"Thank you." Aang said, hugging Toph back.

Toph ran out of the cave quickly to grab the card she made for him, even if it wasn't perfect.

"Here!" She said happily, handing him the card.

"What's this?" He said, looking at it.

**Happy Birthday Aang, I'm sorry what I got isn't much.**

**,Love Toph.**

"Thank you Toph!" Aang said, still holding the card in his hands as he hugged her.

"That's not all." Toph said, running once more out of the cave and coming back this time with a bag.

"Here." She said, handing it to him.

Aang reached into the bag and pulled out a sky bison necklace with the air symbol on it.

"Wow…" Was all Aang said before he pretty much pounced on Toph and hugged her so tight, she couldn't breath.

"Please… Loosen…Grip…" She said, tapping on his hand lightly.

Aang let go and laughed nervously. "Sorry." He said, putting the necklace on.

He smiled at Toph, then, realizing she couldn't see it, went back up to her and kissed her cheek softly. "Really, thank you a lot." Aang said as he put his card into his bag, making sure it wouldn't get crumpled up.

"What else do you want to do?" Toph asked, walking over to where Aang was.

"As long as it's with you I don't care." He said, looking up at her.

"That was just sappy right there." She said smiling at him.

"Well it's true." He said, standing up and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"If it's so true, then let's just stay here." She said, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Sure why not." He said, returning the kiss.

"Sit." Toph commanded.

Aang sat down, his arm still around Toph's waist. Toph sat down beside him and rested her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes, happy he would stay there with her.

* * *

**A.N.: **_Review please._


	13. Aang's Birthday: Part 2

**Disclaimer**: Go to Chapter 1…I don't like writing these and I won't in the future.

**Green Eyes**

_Chapter 13_

_**Aang's Birthday Part Two.**_

* * *

Toph opened her eyes to find she had fallen asleep. _Crap, I ruined Aang's Birthday by falling asleep._

"Hey, sleepy head" Aang said, as he had been looking at Toph the whole time she was asleep.

"Hi, umm, Aang, sorry for ruining your birthday, I didn't mean to fall asleep." She said, letting her head hang; she was starting to feel guilty for it now.

"What do you mean ruining it?" He said, lifting Toph's head to face him. "What did you ruin, a day with you? I already got that. So you didn't ruin a thing, if anything you made it better 'cuz I got to look at you while you slept."

"Uh huh…Stop sounding creepy and kiss me." Toph said before almost literally attacking him down to the floor of the cave.

"I was creepy?" Aang asked, looking up to Toph, who was pinning him down.

"You started getting creepy when you said 'I got to look at you while you slept'" She said, trying to impersonate Aang on the quote.

"Oh yeah, sounded creepy to me too." He said, trying to flip Toph over but failing as she had already pinned his legs with earth restraints.

Toph kept him pinned for a good thirty seconds before kissing him and letting the earth restraints off his legs.

"Um, Toph." Aang said, looking up at her.

"Yeah, Twinkles?" she asked, still keeping him pinned.

"Do you want to let me go and get something to eat?" He asked, still trying to get his arms free but had no success.

"Sure, why not." She said, letting his wrists go.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Aang said before running out of the cave to grab something.

"Alright let's go." Aang said, taking Toph's hand and leading her to a seemingly wonderful restaurant.

(**A/N**: I'm not going through the dinner; nothing important happened that's all you need to know.)

"Wow that was really good." Aang said, still holding on to Toph's hand.

"So…what do you want to do now, Twinkles?" Toph asked.

"Twinkles?" She felt Aang's hand no longer on hers.

"Aang!" She yelled out, wondering where the hell he could've gone.

Aang heard his name being yelled so he went back over to Toph. "Yes, Toph, what is it?" He asked, knowing exactly what it was.

"Where the hell were y-" She was cut off by Aang, trying to silence her with a kiss, it worked too.

"Sorry, saw something that caught my eye." Aang said, pulling out what looked like a ring made of granite. "Here." He put the ring in Toph's hand and curled her fingers around it.

"I got it for you since I know you don't like girly gold rings and jewels." He slid his hand into Toph's other one that wasn't holding the ring and with a swift movement put his other one behind her legs to pick her up and he carried her, bridal style, all the way back to camp.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes! I finally got to the end of this chapter, sorry for the delay, been busy I have skool and other things to deal with so I'm back on track now expect more frequent updates then this one. Review please.


	14. Seasonal Change

**Disclaimer: **Go to chapter one.

**Green Eyes**

_Chapter 14_

_**Seasonal Change**_

* * *

When Aang awoke the next morning, he was colder then usual, even if Toph was snuggled up into his neck. He moved his head so he could see and notice that there were leaves on the ground that were not green, but orange and red and yellow and all those other wonderful fall colors. He smiled warmly to himself, looking at all the colors, and listening to the sound of Toph's steady breathing.

Toph broke the silence with a grunt, a sigh, and a yawn, alerting Aang she was awake. "Good morning, Sleepy head." He said, looking at her with an expression that could only be explained as lovingly.

"Good Morning, Twinkle Toes." She mumbled into the crook of Aang's neck.

"Did you sleep well?" Aang asked, returning his gaze back to the leaves.

"You could say that." Toph moved her head to 'look' at Aang. "Hey, Aang, what are colors like?"

Aang looked down at her.

"Colors? Um…Well…Orange is…No wait.." Aang tried to get his words together.

"Aha! Think of Orange as the warm feeling of a fire, Yellow like…the feeling of happiness. Umm…" He said, trying to think of more colors.

"Thanks for trying." Toph said, standing up and walking out of the cave.

"I'll keep thinking of colors!" He shouted after her.

Aang sat in the cave, trying to figure out different ways to explain the colors Toph while she was out. Toph, on the other hand was having a much more eventful time, lets go over to her.

Toph walked out to the entrance of the camp and opened it. She walked down the well beaten path to town and ended up in the middle. Suddenly she heard a low groan, almost like Appa. Low and behold, Appa landed right next to her, carrying Zuko, Katara(who were sucking mouth, not even getting a chance to breath) and Suki and Sokka who were talking while Sokka was steering Appa.

"Hey, Toph!" Sokka shouted, jumping off the giant flying bison. "We figured we'd come back early, since, well, I was about to go nuts hearing Katara and Fire Crotch sucking face and moaning."

"I was sick of it, too!" Suki added, also jumping down.

"Good for you, Fan girl." Toph said." Come on, Guys lead fur ball over there towards camp, but get behind me."

Toph lead the group behind her (excluding Zuko and Katara who were technically being carried over to the camp) back to the camp. She opened the entrance and motioned them to follow.

"Wow, lots of renovations done, huh?" Suki said, whistling while she looked around.

"Aang did them." Toph stated plainly.

"Hey To-, Oh, Hi guys." Aang said, walking out of the cave. "You're back early."

"Were you planning something Toph? We can always go somewhere else." Suki said, winking at him.

"N-No, I was just, umm…Toph, you explain." He said, a blush quickly spreading on his face.

"I'm dating Twinkle Toes." Toph said, with not a sight of blush on her face.

"PROVE IT!" Sokka Shouted, which broke Zuko and Katara's kiss to watch Toph and Aang prove they were dating.

Aang strutted over to Toph, supported her head down to the ground, and planted his lips onto hers.

All around the group's mouths were all dropped down to the floor.

When Aang broke the kiss he looked at the group, "Is that proof enough?"

All the group could do was nod at him, as they were all speechless. Aang took this chance to pick Toph up bridal-style to the cave and put a door on it, which, of course, couldn't be opened without earthbending.

"Wow." Was all Sokka said.

"Yeah, Wow." The other three repeated.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there is your ending. I apologize for not finishing it sooner.

Look for my next story, it'll be a modern one so yeah, the title will be something like 'Gravel in Open Sky'

Review and thanks for reading!


End file.
